


Asgardian Booze Remix

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Darcy, Asgardian alcohol an singing, oh my. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Jane/Darcy, Maria Hill/Sif, AU and complete.)





	Asgardian Booze Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alien (Home) Invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674238) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Coffee Break(-In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662490) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day six was "the moon" and my brain is silly sometimes. Jane/Darcy and Maria/Sif again because those ladies are fun to write. Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore!"

"Make her stop!"

"What?"

"MAKE HER STOP SINGING!"

"When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"MAKE HER-"

"...that's am- Mph!"

Darcy unsuccessfully tried to pull Maria's hand off her mouth. Jane let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Maria glowered at Sif.

"How long will this last?"

Sif was seemed amused by the situation.

"The Draught Of Song? A fortnight." Jane paled. "Or until someone kisses her."

Jane had seldom been happier to smooch her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Plot background notes** (aka "this could also be longer but TIME") **:** This is another spiritual if not actual proper sequel to my fics Alien (Home) Invasion and Coffee Break(-In) where Darcy drank some magic Asgardian booze on a double date. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments make my day. :)
> 
> Join Femslash February at femslashfeb.tumblr.com!  
> You can find me on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
